


[授翻] Shooting Stars & Silver Moons

by BEVEL



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 50 Shades of Graves, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cliche, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Tropes, businessman!Graves, first date sex, hipsterbarista!Credence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Credence習慣於見到身邊的每個人都處於某種形式的關係當中，但整體來說他自己傾向避免這種事情發生...直到某天，一名英俊的陌生人踏入咖啡店而打斷了他的注意力。Percival 總認為自己太忙而不允許擁有比一夜情還要進一步的關係，不過當他遇見一名遠遠超出興趣的咖啡店店員，他決定可以...為了他，打破自己的原則。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shooting Stars & Silver Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634571) by [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr). 



> 每個很虐的CP都需要個甜蜜蜜的咖啡店AU故事, 我說的對嗎?  
> 還有我也想要一篇從溫和的進展開始的兩情相悅的BDSM小說.  
> 不過呢, 我幾乎沒有寫作BDSM劇情文章的經驗...  
> 這就是如果看起來很糟的話, 不管了, 欣賞這篇文吧!
> 
> ===
> 
> 謝謝beta小夥伴@hatetheworldforever 讓翻譯更加增色

又是新的一天，又是一壺、一杯或保溫瓶裡的咖啡。  
 

Credence曾經以為自己會對香味很感冒，對試味感到厭倦，對神奇咖啡豆(和野性口味)店裡的人群感到厭煩，但他卻從來不曾有過。。  
 這三年以來都保持著，仍帶著愉悅的心情起床工作，身旁圍繞著歡笑的臉龐，聽著奶泡機傳來的聲響。   
 

Newt，他咖啡店裡的的主要員工一直嘟囔著什麼得早點下班離開跟女友見面， Leta Lestrange，或其他類似的名字。

跟某個佩花嬉皮士的名字也有些模擬兩可，但…嘿，如果他喜歡，又何必在乎?  
 

Tna，另外一位員工從他身旁經過，問他可以去站一下收銀台的位子，她可以接手煮咖啡的工作直到排隊的人潮退去，所以他和蒂娜交換了位置走到櫃檯旁。  
   
一般來說在禮拜五的下午看到這麼多人是很稀鬆平常的事，可是考慮到今天是黑色星期五，他想每個人在經歷過早上的血拚探險之旅後會需要來點刺激的。

  
   
他帶著微笑，一位漂亮的金髮女子在點完飲料後拉著她咯咯傻笑的朋友離開，接著下一位客戶往前移動。  
   
Credence微笑問他們是否準備好要點飲料，然而某個東西讓他停下了動作。

 

確切的來說，是某個人。  
 

站在他前方的男人絕對不是會出現在這時間點的早鳥客，那種西裝款式更像是會出現在華爾街和麥迪遜大道。  
   
他帶著冷峻嚴肅的氣質和也許是最英挺的”西裝”跨進這間時髦的咖啡店。

  
   
“我要點雙倍濃縮咖啡搭配豆奶，如果有蜂蜜的話就把白糖換成蜂蜜。”  
 

他的聲音帶著點愛爾蘭腔調，魁登斯發現自己只能點點頭把收據打上，依舊不發一言保持肅穆靜默。  
   
價錢跟其他話題相比之下是更容易說出口的選擇，然後他需要把名字寫在杯子上。

   
“Graves，留著那些零錢吧。”

   
男人嘴角噙著笑容，把10元現鈔放在魁登斯手上後，轉身走到櫃檯尾端跟其他點完單的顧客站在一起。

  
***

他的新任藝術總監告訴他這間位於第七區的店家，第一個想法是柔和的色調和溫暖的氣氛感覺像是要盡力營造復古氛圍，Percival 打算跟 Kowalski 好好道聲謝。  
   
雖然有可愛的店員，空氣滿溢新鮮烘培咖啡豆的香味，不像大多數連鎖店會有的那種烘培過度的氣味，或是試圖用空氣清新劑掩蓋的燒焦味。

這慵懶的午餐時光，所以他的確是有時間坐下來享用他的咖啡，即使這代表他得等到下班才能用餐。

他不太確定自己敢嘗試任何有機外觀的糕點。豆奶已經是他所能接受最顛覆固有價值觀的了。

  
   
好吧，是還有其他幾個玩意。

   
他的名字，或是確切講說他的姓氏，總是那麼容易化做聲音脫口而出，他在櫃檯末端拿出手機檢查郵件和天氣還不到五分鐘就被叫名了。  
   
他看著同張漂亮的臉蛋拿著仍然冒著熱氣的飲料叫喚他的名字。  
 

“你的飲料拿著，小心燙。”  
 

這傢伙微笑著，而波希瓦回以笑容。

  
   
“這是我所希望的，謝了。”

   
他選了個靠窗的位置坐下，脫去外套，想到咖啡能讓他更暖和甚於直接照射下來的陽光。  
   
他一直看著他的手機直到一片陰影壟罩住他的肩膀，環繞了下四處後再次發現那位店員，手握數張紙鈔伸向他。  
 

“店裡規定我不能直接從你這邊拿小費。我想直接還你剩下的零錢，你可以離開時放入小費箱，或是甚麼也不做，都可以。”  
 

對方在小心選擇措辭，Percival 忍不住想。  
 

“我讓你緊張嗎? 還是這真的是規定?而不是你想跟我聊天的藉口?”  
 

店員隨著他話語緊張地笑出聲來 所以他大概猜對了。  
 

“嗯，好吧，是沒有這條規定。我不想惹麻煩，所以這就是我為什麼會在這裡的原因。 ”  
 

那傢伙的手掌放在Percival 的桌子上，接著開始往後退，但是他伸手抓住了年輕人的手腕。  
 

“等等，我還不知道你的姓名，可你已經知道我的。”

  
   
對方聳肩又是個緊張的笑容。  
 

“好吧，Credence。大部分時間都在這工作。所以如果你過來這，你大概都可以看到我，我這個留長髮的怪胎應該蠻好認的。”

   
他的手耙梳過前額過長的頭髮，大多數髮絲在頸後束成小小馬尾，波希瓦嘗試不要盯著看太長的時間。他……魁登斯，是屬於最讓他眩目的類型。  
   
他的臉龐幾乎就像是還未注入生命力的大理石雕像。  
   
“很榮幸知道，再次感謝。”

***

Credence可能得因為變得如此之蠢而踢自己一腳，在離開而不先仔細檢查男人手上是否有戒指或是任何有用資訊可以說明狀況的特徵。

即便在之前的日子這些資訊也不一定總是值得信賴。

他安全的撤回到櫃台後方繼續他的工作，直到Tina戳了戳他肋骨讓他嚇得幾乎跳起來前，他甚至沒注意到男人已經離開了。  
 

“搞甚麼?”  
 

Tina對他噓聲且手指向小費箱。  
   
一小截白紙卡在上頭還夾了張五塊美金紙鈔。  
 

“噢，該死的。”  
 

“在客人面前注意你的言詞。”

   
Tina是帶著笑容叱責他，所以他知道她沒有真的生氣。  
   
他等了幾乎快一分鐘才把紙條從小費箱抽出來看。  
   
上面潦草的寫著電話號碼和幾個字。  
 

 _喝一杯嗎?_  
  

“我覺得他在對你調情。”  
 

Tina說，越過他的肩膀看清楚，而魁登斯把自己縮成一團。  
 

“喔……天啊，當然不是。 他大概只是想知道我去哪裡買到這麼棒的球鞋。”

   
Tina翻了個白眼，Credence回以訕笑，不過他還是把紙條捲起來塞進牛仔褲口袋裡，準備等下班後一有空檔要打電話給對方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised: 21 Dec. 2016  
> note:作者處理簡訊對話的方式是; 雙引號是小cre, 單引號是部長.

先前的舉動也許是種冒險， 可Percival 喜歡把自己歸類於喜好冒險的那類人種。

在此之後，事情發展難以預料，被委婉拒絕也是有可能的。

不過他比較偏好後者。

如果事情發展會如他所想。

兩個男人可以一起小酌，不一定得侷限於約會，但這也仍然可以視為是約會。

 

他感到煩躁不安，時鐘顯示著他下班的時間快到了。他感到飢腸轆轆，手指因為缺乏食物和咖啡因而發顫著。

在走向地鐵的途中，他靠著香菸來幫他從道路兩旁的餐車裡的食物誘惑來分散些許注意力。

訂披薩果腹的想法逐漸成形，可現下的食物香味仍是充滿誘惑。

在尼古丁充盈了他的肺部後，他也感到沒那麼餓了， 至少可以撐完地鐵這段路程。

在他安全回到他的公寓裡後，隨手扔下公事包和外套然後拿出手機，試圖不要為了沒有提醒顯示而感到失望。

 

“他大概還在工作，零售或是餐飲業有輪班制。” 他想

當然。

 

他打電話訂了晚餐後把手機面朝下放在廚房的桌上，希望自己能忽略手機的存在。總之他急切想要來喝點酒，感謝上帝今天是星期五。

威士忌柔滑地澆覆蓋過冰塊，他輕輕晃動手中的杯子，等不及將酒杯靠唇豪飲一口。

在空腹的狀況下會讓披薩嘗起來更美味，而他只需要再來兩杯酒。

接著門鈴響了起來，緊接手機鈴聲也跟著作響，好像在提醒他說外帶已送達的事實。

 

“不……該死的，謝謝啊……”

 

他嘟嚷著，把手機切換成靜音放回桌上，手裡握剛剛好的現金走向前門。

 

***

 

Credence得已提前兩小時在10點下班，因為蒂娜說她可以處理收店的工作。而他在猜想Newt會因為提早而遭到怎樣恐怖的訓話。

他的公寓空間有些擁擠而且聞起來還有點老舊，但這都是只屬於他一個人的，沒有討人厭的室友。

他想要在一切安排妥當後養隻貓，拿到學位，可現在，他只能在他那台普通的平板電腦上撥放著貓咪的影片，而這平板還是他親友給他的遷居禮物。

 

而這一切在他換牛仔褲時，被那張滑落而出的紙條給改變了，讓他回憶起來稍早那使他心生動搖的情況，不像是杯義式濃縮咖啡，他還有通電話得打。

還是他應該先傳個簡訊?

Credence站在原地，褲子都還沒穿上，就死盯著他的手機和放在桌上那張起皺的紙條上的八個數字，接著開始喃喃自語起來。

 

“管他的。”

 

他撥了電話號碼，當鈴聲一響起就屏息而待。

在鈴聲響了整整五次之後，終於在喀啦的一聲後接通了。

 

“哈囉?”

帶著醉醺醺的粗嘎聲音回應道，仍然是那個熟悉的口音。

Credence試圖面對當自己聽到電話另端傳來聲音時, 自己心跳聲好似如雷貫耳的事實.

 

“嗨，呃，我是Credence。你記得你在咖啡店留下手機號碼? 我希望是給我的，否則我會覺得蠢斃了。”

 

他忍不住大笑出聲。

在電話另一端的Graves似乎終於發覺自己在跟誰說話了。

 

“噢……該死的，抱歉，我喝幾杯之後有點神智不清了，啊，總而言之。你介意我明天打給你嗎?”

 

Credence咬了咬唇後點頭，在他開口之前一抹紅暈浮上他的臉頰。

 

“當然啦。呃……祝你有個美好的夜晚?”

 

“謝了老兄，你也是。”

 

他的聲音已經不只一點模糊不清，可仍然性感得要命，該死的。

Credence把電話掛掉後便瞪著手機直到螢幕進入休眠狀態，然後他嘆了口氣。

現在他也想要來喝一杯了。

 

在他把四罐啤酒喝到一半，三明治還在微波爐裡加熱時，他的手機響了。

這對任何一個會傳簡訊叫他參加夜生活的朋友來說，這時間點卡在尷尬的不早不晚，但當他大拇指滑過手機螢幕時，來自Craves的簡訊躍然而上。。

Credence盯著螢幕眨著眼睛，一次，兩次，終於他能夠完全視線定焦在螢幕上。

 

'我不知道這聽起來有多怪異，但你擁有非常美麗的嘴唇。'

 

他凝視著對話窗很長一段時間，被微波爐聲響嚇了一跳，提醒他的晚餐已經準備好了。

在晚上11點半吃晚餐，實際上不只是如此。

 

他先是把手從手機上緩緩移開，再把三明治放到距離最近的盤子或是個乾淨的平面上，然後立刻手指伸過來抓回他的電話。

回傳簡訊給喝醉的男人會是個糟糕的主意?

還是最好的主意?

再想到有更好方法之前魁登斯開始動手回簡訊。。

 

_“謝謝? 這不怪只是那更像是某種暗示。”_

 

他不太確定要不要加個笑臉的表情符號上去，所以他沒有。‘精簡至上’ 他這樣說服自己。

就在他咬了口三明治後，不好的預感油然而生，三明治還是太燙了，而他的手機再次響了起來。

 

_'抱歉，我缺乏練習。'_

 

Credence忍不住為此而笑。這男人絕對在試圖對他調情。甚至絲毫不去試圖掩蓋那些奉承感，基本上放眼全世界甚至全銀河系都不脫這套把戲。

在他把啤酒一飲而盡後開始回簡訊。

 

_“沒關係，你可以對著我練習。”_

 

他發完簡訊才發現他暗示的也太過於明顯。

 

“操！”

 

還沒有任何回撥電話。

他就待在原位煩躁了好一會兒，直到簡訊聲作響，讓他幾乎把啤酒給翻倒了。

 

_‘_ _這沒那麼柏拉圖式。_ _’_

 

_‘_ _我想也是。_ _’_

 

Credence做了個深呼吸然後慢慢吐氣。

再兩口啤酒後，他覺得自己做好回簡訊的準備了。

 

_“_ _也許這些話題該保留到我們一起飲酒時再來談。_ _”_

 

_‘_ _你也是一個人在喝嗎_ _?’_

 

_“_ _當然，現在出去太晚了。_ _”_

 

_"_ _現在外出其實也不遲。_ _”_

_ ( _ _ 原文 _ _ : to start being out that is. _

_ *out _ _ 有出櫃和外出雙關語意義 _ _ ,  _ _ 所以也可以解讀為 _ _ " _ _ 該是出櫃時候了 _ _ ")  _

 

_‘我想也是。我自己是沒那麼喜歡融入到派對裡去。’_

 

_‘我是說很明顯的。我不夠酷;P’_

 

Credence哼了聲，又啜了另口啤酒，這是第三次了，而他完全忽略了那塊已經變冷的三明治繼續打簡訊。

 

_“_ _這是詭辯。_ _”_

 

聊天又持續了幾分鐘，兩人你來我往互不相讓，而Credence開始在回簡訊期間打起了瞌睡。

他傳了很多簡訊給Craves，而男人回了個眨眼的表情符號和幾個字。

 

_‘_ _祝你有個好夢_ _’_

 

Credence在高中後就再也沒聽過如此甜蜜動人的晚安詞了。

_“_ _你也是_ _:)”_

 

在對話結束後，他把手機調成了靜音，然後爬到自己床上，而剩一半的三明治被扔在廚房水槽內。反正他已經不再覺得有那麼餓了。

現在他只想睡覺，而也許在夢中會有那位英俊的商業菁英。


	3. Chapter 3

Percival 頭痛欲裂地醒來，清晨的刺眼陽光燒灼著他的眼皮。

 

“殺了我吧。”

 

腦袋內傳來的悶悶撞擊讓他起身速度較平常慢了10倍，步履蹣跚地踏進浴室打開水；

讓水溫能調多冷就多冷，然後他在踏入花灑前把底褲甩到一旁。

當水柱灑在他前額時，他試圖回想昨天他到底幹了甚麼好事， 好讓這恐怖的怪物在他腦袋裡鬧騰不已。

 

兩到三杯威士忌， 一些披薩，還有…

老天啊。

 

他緊咬牙關，他在酩酊大醉下傳簡訊給了某個人。

Percival 可以感覺到這一切在他胃裡翻滾攪動著。

這可算是他對自己做過最糟糕的事，沒有其二， 讓他向來專業自持的假面具受此影響而不復存在。

 

這就是為何他那位兩個月沒見的心理諮詢師提醒他得戒掉的惡習之一。好吧，他是沒有以前菸抽那麼兇了， 這也算是某種進步？

也不見得。

在他吞雲吐霧的當下，某種程度來說是抑制他做任何魯莽之事的權宜之計。

但反之，喝酒只會造成反效果……非常顯而易見。

 

他呼出一口長氣， 當他開始發顫時把水溫稍微調高。就在他回憶起那位長髮黑眼的美豔男子闖入他夢中的景象時，讓情況變得更加複雜不已；

對方那身精瘦肢體與他的冷硬銳角相輝映，兩片完美唇瓣在他的…

完蛋了，現在他硬的不得了。

好消息是現在水溫洽當好處。

 

只要花上幾分鐘想像那嬌豔欲滴的嘴唇含著他的勃起， 那幽黑帶有強烈意圖的雙眼由下往上凝望著他，他可以聽到來自內心的自信語氣命令對方。

 

 _“_ _我的美麗男孩，_ _我能綁緊你嗎_ _?”_

 

但就算他不著邊際的妄想是如此真實，可幻想終究只能是個幻想。

一個該死的美好幻想。

 

Percival 前額抵靠在冰冷的磁磚好一陣子，直到他重新抓到呼吸節奏讓溫暖的水沖刷過他的背。

是時候停止自怨自哀了， 接下來該去看看他倒底做了甚麼不可挽回之事。

花了五分鐘左右擦乾身體後穿上棉質家居褲，他甚至不在乎有沒有穿上衣。

因為公寓內足夠溫暖而且浴室內佈滿剛剛洗澡後產生的水蒸汽而沒有穿上衣的必要。

 

腳底踩的冰冷灰色人造木質地板也同樣幫助他冷靜；然後他找到就落在他那杯冰塊已經融化的酒旁邊的手機。

他得抽根菸後才能開始真正認真做任何決定。

Percival 走向被他扔在一旁的菸盒取出一根菸點燃，在屈服前用力吸了幾口菸再把注意力回到他的手機。

他滑過手機關閉休眠模式後，只看到一則新簡訊來自那位咖啡店員工 Credence。

 

_‘_ _希望你昨晚睡得好_ _’_

 

他忍不住面帶笑容讀著簡訊，笑容甚至持續到他看到先前幾杯威士忌下肚後傳的內容也依然不變。

實際上那些對話沒有他想像中這麼糟，他嘗試調情可Credence巧妙把對話導向偏於閒聊語調。

感謝上帝， 也沒有交換照片。

這總是會把事情搞砸急轉直下。

 

他打開咖啡機的同時也回覆簡訊。然後選了顆他擁有最濃郁強烈的咖啡膠囊，順便抽完另一隻手上的香菸。

 

 _“_ _我的確睡得很好，_ _那你呢_ _？_ _”_

 

***

 

Credence汗水涔涔的伴隨著晨勃醒來， 感謝某個特別鮮明的夢裡有著絲質領帶和某些類型玩具；那種他只敢偷偷想想，卻從來不能放入他聖誕禮物清單中的用品。

就在此時， 獨居生活最大好處就是不必顧慮他人自慰。Credence手往下伸進床單握住睡褲內的陰莖，闔上雙眼嘗試讓思緒墜回先前的夢境，這花不了多少時間。

只要一想到某人能給予他這種失去控制或是無法停止的愉悅就足以讓他高潮，然後他迸出一聲短促的叫喊， 留下沾染在褲子上的一片狼藉。

管他今天是不是洗衣服的日子。

 

他的手機自床頭櫃處發出簡訊提示音，他不解的蹙眉想著早就應該已經轉成靜音模式。

也許是他在夢中做的吧。

他翻身， 稍微蜷身而已經疲軟下的陰莖現在正壓在潮濕的布料上，

一把抓過自己手機， Credence的心跳在看到Graves的回覆時漏跳一拍。

他對自己喃喃自語說出簡訊內容 ” 嗯……也祝你有個美好的早上”

依他所見高潮永遠是起床的最佳良方， 只不過當他一邊準備早晨咖啡和抓起換洗衣物時還是有點暈眩。

 

他手握一杯新鮮咖啡坐定在他那狹小的廚房內， 洗衣機在身後轟鳴作響， 衣服在其中旋轉翻攪著。 他終於結束回覆那不只一句話的簡訊。

就在他準備按下傳送鍵時， 手機螢幕正好顯示來電通知。

Graves在早上十點打電話給他。

Credence盯著綠色的通話按鈕好一會兒才滑向右邊接聽。

 

“哈囉?”

 

他的聲音因為剛醒來而有點粗嘎; 他通常淋浴過後才完全清醒。 不過這次他決定先來杯咖啡再說。

 

“Credence， 我是Percival 。 我想要打電話為昨晚的事正式道歉。”

 

“噢 不。 這沒甚麼大不了的，我不在意。”

 

他為對方的措辭而躊躇不安，不太確定該如何讓自己聽起來沒那麼心痛難耐。

 

“其實我不太習慣有你這樣的人對我如此留心， 我猜。 我只是很開心沒把你嚇跑。 ”

 

Credence想自己可能判斷錯誤了。

 

“嗯， 甚麼? 這怎麼可能呢? 我是說你是這麼…”

 

他的聲音逐漸變小聲， Graves在電話線路另一端抿嘴而笑。

 

“我怎麼了? 你現在讓我很好奇到底你是怎麼看待我的？”

 

Credence擔心手中的馬克杯會因為他用力過猛而四分五裂。

 

“我…我覺得你很有意思。 我不知道你從事甚麼工作， 可是你看起來位高權重； 你穿衣服的品味很考究…還有那些配件。”

他真想咬自己舌頭， 到底他在說甚麼鬼話?

 

Graves舌尖輕叩牙齒發出的輕響讓Credence脊椎傳來陣陣酥麻感。

 

“你熟知如何讚美別人， 告訴你吧， 我從事金融業。 我向你保證這職業一點也不值得感到興奮。”

 

“你平常工作時間是從周一到週五嗎? 那真好。 這周六是我這幾個月來第一次休假。 只是因為我明天生日， 不過那天我還是得上班只是可以提早些離開。”

 

他趁空檔輕啜一口咖啡， 而葛雷夫聽起來很訝異。

 

“真的嗎? 提前祝你生日快樂。 今天還是明天有甚麼盛大的慶祝計畫嗎?”

 

Credence察覺自己正在過度揣測對方話語間的涵義， 平常的自己絕對沒這麼大膽。

 

“我還不確定。 我只知道如果這周末你有空的話， 我想要能見你一面。“

 

“我也這樣希望。 你還只是想一起小酌嗎? 還是找個地方用餐為了慶祝你的生日， 我想應該有些時髦的餐廳你會想嘗試看看?”

 

Credence吞嚥了口然後環顧了圈他的廚房， 實際上是整間公寓; 不禁搖搖頭停下說到一半的話， 試圖隱藏他經濟拮据的事實。

 

“老天， 不。 我不能這樣對你要求， 我是說找家對你來說方便的酒吧喝酒就足夠了。”

 

Graves嘆了口氣。

 

“你打算每件事都要反駁我嗎? 是嗎?”

 

Credence咬著自己的唇。

 

“嗯…也許?”

 

“沒問題。 我不介意事情照這樣進行， 因為你值得我這樣付出。 七點我接你如何? 在這之前把你的地址傳簡訊給我。”

 

“噢， 好的， 當然”

 

“很好。 穿著隨意就好， 當然我會穿西裝。”

 

他再次大笑然後掛掉電話， Credence手中握著半空的馬克杯赫然發現自己有個迫在眉梢的約會。

 

“真該死”


	4. Chapter 4

Percival不打算耗費整天的時間準備所謂的約會，他只是提早前往每個月固定兩次的手部保養療程以及到他鍾愛的古龍水專櫃為自己選購一些嶄新的香氛；

還有準備Credence也許會喜歡的禮物，只是個用來表示禮數周到的饋贈罷了。

 

他結束在市區的閒逛後返家，發現也才接近下午五點左右， 所以他還有足夠的時間挑選適合出席的西裝， 然後在他出門前還得把禮物包裝好。

Credence大約在一個小時多前把自己的公寓地址用簡訊傳過來，而那時他還在街上購物。

公寓位於地獄的廚房那區，而Percival住在上東城的北半部， 步行有點距離但還不算太遠。

咖啡店就坐落在時代廣場的對面， 這就是為何Credence會選擇住在離他上班地方近的區域。

如果距離夠近的話當然步行是最經濟實惠的選擇，畢竟每天上班坐計程車或是搭地鐵那真的太不切實際了。

 

在他搞清楚這些地理位置後已經是該出發的時間了，Percival抬手撫平西裝外套前襟再順手帶上外套， 踏出大門前差點忘記帶上生日禮物。

到地獄廚房的車程並不遠， 不過照往常交通狀況他還是計畫保留個半小時到45分鐘的彈性時間。

在計程車停下時Percival傳簡訊通知Credence自己快到了， 很快他收到回覆說人已經在樓下等了， 所以對方跟自己一樣都提前準備好。

看起來似乎Percival不是唯一一位為了今晚晚餐而有些侷促不安的人。

 

他不斷查看手機的email和留意前門是否有Credence的蹤跡卻都一無所獲， 直到他等待的人走近車門。

 

眼前出現的非凡景色讓他驚訝地合不攏嘴。

Credence的及肩長髮自然蓬鬆垂落到他的頸肩處， 他身穿一件深咖啡色的短版海軍毛呢大衣內搭寶藍色白色條紋襯衫， 最後點綴一條紅色圍巾。

Percival很難形容Credence的褲子到底是甚麼顏色， 不過這一點也不重要。 猛盯著人家身體的某個部位可是不被允許， 第一次約會代表 _自制_ _。_

在車門打開後Percival往座位裡頭挪動了些好空出位置讓Credence進來車廂裡， Percival臉上那發自內心的讚賞笑容幾乎讓他雙頰發疼。

 

“嗨， 你看起來真不賴。”

 

聽到此語的Credence不禁低頭, 在那襲厚重外套之下輕輕聳肩害羞微笑起來。

 

“好吧， 我盡力了， 當然你是那般英姿颯爽。”

 

Percival橫越過Credence把手放在他膝上， 好讓自己能傾身到前方的駕駛座交代餐廳地點。

 

“等等你就可以知道我們要去的地方了。”

 

他告訴司機地址是西區第52街第157號後坐回Credence身邊。

 

“告訴我你喜歡吃魚。”

 

Credence藉著再次聳肩同意對方問話。

 

“我還沒遇過不喜歡吃的魚。”

 

Percival開懷大笑。

 

“好極了。”

 

可是一旦走進餐廳入座到那張位於餐廳角落的相當隱密的桌子後， Credence的神色頓失自信， 表情立刻轉變為害羞不安。

他喃喃說道“可是我不會講法語”， Percival搖搖頭安撫對方。。

 

“這完全不會是個問題， 我會為你翻譯菜單內容。 他們在每個特色料理的旁邊都附有餐點的照片， 我個人是覺得這遠比單純文字敘述來得簡明易懂多了。”

 

“好消息是價格是用英文寫的。” Credence小小聲低語， 讓Percival不禁放聲大笑。

 

“別擔心價錢， 為了慶祝你的生日這餐算我的。 也許你會想要樂隊為你演奏首歌呢?”

“噢 天啊…拜託， 千萬不要”

Credence表情立刻為此提議尷尬不已， 所以Percival想要給這青年一點誘因。

 

“這會很有意思的， 因為法語發音比英文聽起來更優雅動人尤其是在歌唱時。 ”

 

Credence從髮際到耳朵因羞窘而紅了一片， 然後身體前傾蹙眉緊盯著菜單說，

 

“我想你可能是對的…”

 

Percival點了瓶白酒佐餐， 等到侍者離開後， 他終於把注意力轉向他的約會。

 

“有看到任何你有興趣的主餐嗎?”

 

“這個像是鱒魚佐檸檬與酸豆之類的料理…我覺得看起來還滿美味的。”

 

Credence把菜單推向Percival時兩人手指無意輕輕拂過， Percival想著自己看到年輕男子為這不經意的肢體接觸而輕輕顫抖著。

 

“讓我瞧瞧。。。嗯， 沒錯。 我想之前我嚐過這道餐點。 你會喜歡的。 要是不合你口味也沒關係， 我們可以退回廚房讓他們幫你做些其他的。

你想要我為你倒酒呢? 還是你比較偏好自己動手?”

 

Credence現在看起來簡直害羞得不得了。

 

“讓我自己來就好了”

 

他往自己杯中斟酒約1/3滿後， 再小心翼翼地把酒瓶放回桌上， 然後讓標籤朝向Percival的方向。

 

“哇， 你讓我印象深刻。”

 

Credence再次低下了頭， 而一抹淡淡的紅暈爬上他的臉頰。

“在我讀高中時在一家低俗沒品味的義大利餐館當過侍應生; 那家店的酒單比菜單還長。 所以毫無疑問我很擅長斟酒。”

 

Percival舉起玻璃酒杯而Credence隨著對方動作也舉起手中杯子。

 

“乾杯， 祝你永遠生日快樂。”

 

他狂飲幾乎把整杯酒都盡入喉中， 可是Percival這樣做是為抑制快要失控的焦慮。 而稍早之前他經做了相同之事， 在他離開公寓前已經先喝掉半杯白蘭地

酒精永遠都能抑制他的焦慮。

不過不幸的是酒精能帶來的影響一向都沒辦法舒緩他的性慾。

 

侍者走過來記下他們點單後， 離去也一併收走桌上的菜單， 此時Credence桌面前空無一物。

 

“告訴我， 這是你第一次與男人的正式約會嗎?”

 

Percival並不想讓這個問句聽起來帶有質問的語氣， 可惜話已講出口沒辦法收回了。

Credence聞言幾乎是驚訝地用雙手掩住嘴唇， 思考片刻後吐出回應。

 

“我想也許你說對了? 像是上一秒還在跟朋友們聚會可是最後就只有我孤身單影一人， 在陰暗的小巷裡幽會什麼的，還有……

 

Credence乍然不語臉頰因他剛剛說的話而一片緋紅。

Percival為此狂喜不已。

 

“我是說如果你想畫下休止符的話隨時都可以， 我一點也不在意。 我本來以為你會懷念這種更傾向自由的情感關係，

抓住最後那一點更公開， 更不受束縛， 更加輕鬆快活的生活方式。 可明顯地事情不是這樣。”

Credence看起來神色訝異。

 

“我的意思是說從很多面相和角度看來， 這一切已經漸入佳境， 可是在這表面下仍然還有一些不可名狀的錯誤感覺。

我們芸芸眾生都受到這些約定成俗的規範滋養成長， 不是嗎? 我一直都生活在這樣的觀念裡，被它層層包圍弄得喘不過氣來。

告訴我們怎樣才是正確的生活方式， 去依循著成千上萬想法各異的不同作者們所編寫的千年古籍而流傳自今的戒律。 我不要在用這種生活方式過活了。”

 

Percival想要同意他的想法， 想要勸慰他不必把自己侷限在小框架中，告訴對方可以在他的身邊完完全全的做自己。

不過此時侍者送上精心烹調的美食讓對話因飢腸轆轆而暫時打斷。

另種截然不同的飢渴超越Percival所能想像的是來自正坐在他對面, 這位更需要他投入全副心力的男子。

 

****

晚餐過後， Credence還是婉拒樂手在他面前唱任何有關生日快樂歌的提議， 也不想要裝飾誇張華麗的甜點，

Graves只是有禮貌地要求結帳， 最後他在兩人的杯中徐徐倒入酒液來提醒晚餐已近尾聲

 

這沒有’ _接下去你家還是我的?’_ 的選項存在

這可沒有計程車能在開回他公寓的路途中，能夠承受他們兩個人造成的那種可稱之為過載的電流在兩人間流竄， 無形的火花在彼此間劈啪作響。

他們各自極力克制肢體接觸， 不情願在司機面前洩漏一絲一毫的親密互動。

 

Credence雙手在口袋內緊握成拳以免忍不住想要握住Graves的手。

他可沒自信沿路上在這男人熾熱的凝視之下， 自己還能保持神色自若泰然處之。

 

當然最後Grave還是堅持到他的住處， 就為了‘喝杯咖啡‘來幫他在回家前來振奮下精神， Credence非常樂意在返家前答應Graves的邀請。

或像是他曾說過的，不想勉強Graves的生活方式，他可以搭計程車回去他那空無一人的住處或是緊緊握住另個全然不同的發展。

天殺的他當然不想拒絕。

 

Credence不想也不願意讓此天賜良機從他身邊錯身而過。

 

今晚是他生日前夕; 他想要放任自己在此時此刻來些不同以往的樂子。 Graves單手牽著Credence離開計程車， 另一隻手握車資交給司機。

下一秒Credence被拉入一處時尚繁複外觀的公寓底下的漆黑接待區讓他眼前一片黑暗不可視物。 他被用力推向牆上的衝擊讓呼吸急促不已， 而心跳聲劇烈博動的聲音從胸膛傳入耳際。

若是冰冷的氣息有透露了些什麼，那便是Graves同樣也吐息艱難地低語 ”我能吻你嗎?”

Credence急不可迫點頭允諾男人的懇求。

 

他們最初的吻狂放好似要揉碎彼此唇舌般， 但又眷纏甜蜜不已; 兩人密合的唇瓣傳達狂野的渴求。 Credence的手小心翼翼抓著Graves的西裝深怕留下任何細小皺褶，

他可以感覺到年長男人單手輕輕捧住他的臉頰， 另隻手收緊他的肩膀攏入自己懷中。 要不是他今天穿了那麼厚重的外套， Credence幾乎感受不到對方手放在自己身上。

 

Graves率先結束這個吻， 稍稍後退一呎之遙後重新恢復理智。

 

“我很抱歉， 可是我渴望吻你一整晚了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻譯兩三事…  
> 最近這兩章節嘗試與之前不同方式翻譯; 更著重中文語感呈現, 畢竟有些原文直接英翻中會不美…很介意的讀者請斟酌喔.  
> BTW, 很感謝我個人非常喜歡的一位同人CP譯者給我一些寶貴的翻譯方面的建議, 非常受用!＜（＠￣︶￣＠）＞　


	5. Chapter 5

Credence緊張地害羞傻笑， 可以從笑聲聽得出來他在喘息。

＂噢， 真的嗎? 不管如何為了今晚的晚餐我得謝謝你。

那家餐廳看起來時髦得不得了啊。＂

不知道是因為酒精還是親吻的關係， 他傻兮兮地擺了擺手。

而Graves凝視這樣的他露齒微笑著。

 

＂你真的得停下來這些舉動了。 你知道嗎? 這只會讓你看起來像是個害怕索求的貪心鬼。 懼怕跟華奢有關的一切， 害怕被人…嬌寵。＂

Graves又靠的更近些， 最後一句話與其說是個人見解更像是個甜蜜的威脅， Credence嘗試盯著除了Grave的嘴唇之外的其他地方， 可也悲慘的徒勞無功。

又是一個纏綿的吻， 跟先前相較之下更加徐緩。 Graves依然是先喊停的那位， 然後牽著他的手朝向室內的電梯走進。

Credence聽到自己說

＂ 咖啡對嗎? 就只是杯咖啡。＂ 而Graves點頭回應。

＂當然是這樣沒錯。 我有台* Keurig (類似nespresso的膠囊咖啡機)， 你可以隨意挑選自己喜歡的咖啡口味， 兩分鐘內咖啡就完成了。＂

Credence嘟嚷自語”這提議聽起來挺誘人的可不是嗎?”

 

＂我差點忘記有東西要給你了， 生日快樂。＂

他轉過頭看到了Graves手中拿著一個小巧的銀色禮物袋， 從袋子上方可以看到黑色的包裝紙探出頭來， 在電梯門打開的提示音響起前，

他從對方手上接下禮物時兩人的手指又再次不經意輕輕觸過。

＂謝謝你。＂

 

Graves臉上的表情像是立刻想把對方像方才一樣按向牆， 不過當下一秒電梯門打開時， Credence的注意力就轉而被華美的建築物吸引過去。

這還真是不小的創舉呢， 想想看他們甚至還沒有都還沒有步入公寓裡。

再多走幾步到了走廊尾端時， Graves開口說道：

＂我們到了。＂

他抽出鑰匙打開門的手勢流暢得讓Credence要克制自己不要浮想翩翩。　

 

這間公寓內部裝潢同樣令人炫目， 基本色調看起來應該是依循整棟建物整體配色來設計。 深灰色與白色為基調再混合鼠尾草綠和些許暗色調的配件點綴於其中。

坐落在廚房吧檯的椅子是白色的， 不過客廳的椅子顏色為炭黑色。

這整體配色讓人驚艷且帶有潔淨感。

 

＂哇。＂

Credence發自內心讚嘆不帶一絲挖苦之意出聲。

Graves脫下外套後隨意擺放在沙發靠背處。

＂如果你想要的話， 就當自己家不必拘束， 我來準備些咖啡。＂

他轉身走進廚房， 而真實的脹痛感一瞬間席捲Credence。

 

＂我可以借用洗手間嗎?＂

Graves點頭示意， 手指向大廳盡頭越過那些黑色花瓶的方向。

“就直走到底， 左手邊的第二道門”

＂感謝。＂

 

Credence輕易找到洗手間， 他解手完畢後， 發了幾個簡訊把自己目前的位置傳給Tina 和Newt。

只是預防萬一，自己可不能因為太醉就把安全忘得一乾二淨。

洗乾淨雙手後飛快地返回廚房， 也順帶把手機收好。 然後他想到他剛剛收到的禮物， 一個小小的微笑忍不住在臉上綻開。

＂我可以把打開禮物嗎?＂

 

他看到在剛拿出第二個純白馬克杯放在Keurig的咖啡出水口的Graves似乎愣了一下

＂當然沒問題， 記得再過來挑選你喜歡的咖啡口味。＂

Credence拆開了小巧的禮物袋外的包裝紙後， 其中擺放著一罐古龍水， 從罐身側邊的標誌看起來是來自一家時尚昂貴的品牌。

＂嗯…＂

Graves舉起手制止他。

＂別再這樣了， 這只是個禮物罷了。＂

 

要是再說出今天以來的第三次’謝謝你’ 還真是很荒謬， 所以Credence默默往正站在廚房中島延伸出來的吧台處, 手握自己那杯冒著熱氣的咖啡的Graves身旁，

望著那一排按著字母順序完美排列的容器， 不過那不是他真正在意的。

 

＂放下杯子＂ 他對Graves說。

Credence對自己的勇氣感到訝異， 而當然Graves沒有懷疑他接下來的打算為何。

“好…”

 

Credence舔了舔唇後止步於正企圖佯裝一派輕鬆靠在咖啡機旁的Graves， 他空閒下來的雙手伸向Grave握住他的雙腕。 然後引導男人的雙手固定住自己的臉頰。

“抓好”

先前的傻笑早已消逝無蹤， 當Credence沉下膝蓋跪在Grave身前彎曲著自己的手指， 而Grave的雙手也隨著對方姿勢變化移到他的頭髮。

Credence輕鬆地解開了Grave褲子的鈕扣， 然後撥開塞在褲腰內的襯衫， 再讓手指悄悄潛進底褲內觸及男人半勃起的硬挺。

＂嗯…是想著我才變這麼硬呢? 還是光靠接吻就能讓你如此興奮呢?＂

 

他以言語挑逗著Graves， 這讓男人收緊了手指間的力道， 但還不到讓他頭皮發痛的程度。

“我想你很清楚自己在幹甚麼， 所以別給我玩裝無辜這套。”

他的嗓音因勃發的慾望而變得更加嘶啞情慾難耐， 而Credence對男人這般細微的變化興奮得無法自拔。

接下來很快地Credence感覺自己股間開始發硬; 總是這樣呢， 對他來說付出所得到的快感跟從別人給予他的是相差無幾。

他的一隻手圈住Graves的陰莖， 而另一隻手往下小心翼翼托著男人的雙囊觀察對方的反應。

＂感覺很棒; 拜託告訴我接下來會用到你那美麗的嘴唇嗎?＂

這句話Graves幾乎是呻吟出聲， 而且看起來他幾乎無法從Credence的掌握中脫身， 尤其當Credence只是把他的勃起納於兩人之間再用自己的舌尖輕舔過龜頭，

驚訝Graves嘗起來的滋味是如此之美妙。

 

Graves的陰莖隨著Credence每一次的觸碰與挑逗之下逐漸變得更硬更粗大， 過不了多久時間Credence就得雙手並用， 也讓他那痠疼的下顎能歇息會兒。

＂你好安靜， 這會讓男人懷疑他做得對嗎?＂

他對Graves輕聲低語， 讓自己的目光正好仰視對方的臉， 而很明顯地男人正極力專注讓自己保持緘默不語。

“我知道， 很抱歉， 我通常不怎麼發出聲音。”

Credence聳聳肩表示不在意。

“沒甚麼好道歉的。 我很開心只要你有享受到。”

 

他咧開嘴笑了聲後再度含入Grave的勃起， 而且盡可能將其深深咽入喉嚨中。 當Grave抓握在他髮間的手指漸漸加重力道揪住他的髮絲時，

年輕男子細碎的呻吟聲沿著Grave的碩大流瀉而出。

不消幾分鐘Graves在Credence的深喉和不間斷的愛撫之下瀕臨高潮。 Credence可以從他逐漸粗重的鼻息和唇畔洩出的悄聲讚美得知男人的臨界點。

 

Credence只是不停地…不停地…持續動作來代替一切言語， 直到Graves不自覺朝著Credence猛力挺動自己的臀部。

Credence的口唇在男人的陰莖根部處加重力道， 感受到來自莖身的搏動傳達高潮的逼近， 然後一股熱流直直射進他的喉嚨深處。

他想可能聽到Graves說了甚麼像是 ‘老天 這真棒’ 之類的話可是他無法確定。

 

Credence的手又輕輕撫弄了幾下， 直到男人終於把自己高潮過後疲軟的陰莖緩慢從他的嘴中抽離， 然後他小心翼翼用手背擦乾淨嘴唇。

他可沒錯過這段， 這個小動作比之前的所有一切舉止都還更意義深遠。。

Graves呼吸還是濁重不已， 正在重新找回理智。 Credence慢慢直起身來不太確定男人現在想要自己幫他穿回衣服還是把其他的衣物也褪去。

 

“好吧， 這個實在是…嗯， 我叫你過來挑選你喜歡的口味的本意不是如此。 不過再說一次我真的很受寵若驚。”

Graves現在有餘裕微笑著自己穿上褲子， 所以Credence只好專注著整理自己頭髮， 還有試圖看向他處可卻依然掩飾不住他的沾沾自喜

“你太客氣了。”

 

Graves舌尖舔過自己下唇， 而眸色似乎轉暗。

 

＂別告訴我在這齣小小的演出之後， 我現在得不到一個吻?＂

 

Credence發現自己正在結結巴巴說明些內容像是， 這沒必要或是他很好， 可是Graves倏然讓兩人間的距離消弭無形。

再一次地將Credence固定在堅硬的牆面後覆蓋上自己的唇， 讓所有的爭論都消失在密合的雙唇之外。


	6. Chapter 6

他能從Credence的舌上嘗到自己的滋味， 就如同他想像那麼的火辣。

現在的他等不及要把年輕男子帶入自己臥室， 儘管那些漂亮的衣服得一件件扔在地板上，

假設他還能等的話…

 

Graves率先從吻中脫身， 嘴唇探試地從Credence精巧的顎線一路舔吻到頸脖處，

在經過年輕男子的耳畔稍稍暫停低語道:

“你清楚我帶你到這裡不僅僅是為了一杯咖啡， 對嗎?”

 

他可以聽見年輕男子在開口說話前吞嚥了口。

 

“當然， 對啊， 我是說我做好心理準備了。 但也可以說是， 無論如何我都會待在這裡，

截至目前為止， 我覺得很好?”

 

Percival理解地點點頭， 把Credence的圍巾和襯衫攏到一旁後著迷在那纖細的肩頸和鎖骨連結處，

他可以感到年輕男子的背脊後拱， 讓兩人的腰跨不經意地悄悄磨蹭了下。

 

“非常好。 你打算換個不同的情境嗎?”

 

Credence在還有心思猶豫前搖搖頭。

 

“那你的咖啡呢?”

 

Percival輕言調笑， “咖啡冷了還是一樣好喝， 而且永遠都可以再加熱回溫”

“好吧， 也沒錯。”

Graves說道 “你在發抖。”

“我有嗎?” Credence看似為Graves的敏銳觀察而羞怯不已，

 

而Graves只是回答：

“沒甚麼好緊張的， 你已經先讓我享受過了， 嗯…所以接下來呢， 對我們來說， 該輪到我為你服務了。”

 

Credence微啟雙唇好似要反駁對方的論點， 或是想辯解那沒甚麼大不了的， 不過Percival一點也不在乎， 他就想要這樣做。

 

他引導年輕男子進入臥室， 把燈光調成半暗， 讓室內的光線昏暗不明。 以免對方因為自己的外型而侷促不安。

而事實上在他心中這擔心的根據一點都沒有， Credence是如此迷人美好。

 

“過來我這邊”

 

Percival先坐在自己床上後蹬開自己鞋子， 而Credence隨後照做， 他們兩人坐得如此之近讓彼此大腿相觸。

Graves率先開口

 

“你必須知道這不是我會常做的事， 我甚至還未曾把手機號碼給一個幾乎不認識的陌生人。 先來談談嚴肅的話題。

我感情的空窗期幾乎要一年了， 我想念這些。 可是工作和…好吧， 我要坦承自己的確想要跟你發展一段比你想像還要深入的關係。

可是我不想讓你有任何一絲必須配合的感覺， 或是讓自己變成其他人， 甚至是對我也是如此。 好嗎?”

 

Credence表示了解， 意味深長看向遠處。 這種作法有時候可算是雙刃劍。

 

"就如同我之前說的， 這種關係永遠都是混亂的起源， 聽起來很不明智。 好吧， 我甚至從來都沒有勇氣再進一步， 從來都沒有。

總是別人先對我開口要求。 所以我就在你身旁， 也許你生疏了， 可是我喜歡這樣， 倘若我對自己足夠誠實的話我甚至遠遠不及你。"

 

Percival的手移到Credence的膝蓋上， 就像幾個小時前對他做過的。

 

“別說這種我不想聽的話， 永遠都別說。 對於所有人來說總會有個人是無可取代的， 我不想要這種若有似無的關係， 不是嗎? "

 

Credence搖了搖頭，

 

“當然不， 先前對你做過的事我從來沒做過。”

 

Credence的頭猛地轉向廚房的方向， 這讓Percival不僅稍稍竊喜自己是Credence的第一個。

Credence前傾讓自己更靠向他， 說出 “也許我可以?”

Percival 大笑說 “噢…你說出魔法關鍵字了。”

 

他的手移到Credence後頸扶握住， 飛快地啄吻身下的人讓他盡早墜入情潮之中， 不消多時年輕男子按耐不住抵著Graves扭動不已。

Percival 的手從Credence的膝蓋緩緩移動到他的腰腹之間， 可以感覺到Credence半勃的硬挺已經把緊身牛仔褲的褲檔撐出明顯的鼓脹形狀。

 

不發一言， Percival引領著Credence至床上， 讓自己幾乎俯臥在對方身上吻他直到喘不過氣來， 接下來他對著身下的人微笑。

 

“讓我們瞧瞧 _你_ 有多安靜。”

***

Credence不敢相信自己居然已經在這男人的臥房內， 正在被他人生中經歷過最瘋狂火辣的吻挑逗著，

而Graves還發現他在牛仔褲下勃起了。 這更像是他高中時期的某個熾烈的夢從他的大腦裡化為真實， 且如暴風般肆虐他的生日。

當Graves親吻他裸露在防皺襯衫外的肌膚時他竭盡所能讓自己臀部不發抖， 而他也做到了。 男人的另一隻手正在解開他牛仔褲的鈕扣拉下拉鍊。

如果這隻手的主人不是Graves， 他有可能會把對方踢下床去。

 

“嗯…如此殷切渴望呢…” Graves喃喃說道， 拽下Credence的牛仔褲後繼續他折磨人的挑逗， 他的雙手滑向Credence的大腿兩側，

臉頰蹭著Credence光裸的小腹不斷廝磨。 Credence是甚麼時候把襯衫的鈕扣都解開呢?

Graves掌心粗糙的手滑進底褲前方的開口處， 終於碰觸到在那細薄布料下緊繃不已的陰莖， 這讓Credence大聲喘息不已說道。

 

“噢 操， 感覺真棒。”

Graves在喉間低笑評論。 “記下來了， 沒那麼安靜。”

 

他的手虛虛圈握住Credence的陰莖愛撫了數次， 然後重新把專注力回到褪去Credence身上的衣物。

脫掉整件襯衫花不了多久時間， 而在Credence反應過來時他已經裸裎躺在Graves的床上， 而男人卻依然衣著完整， 僅僅是少了一件外套罷了。

 

真是天殺的性感。

 

Graves再次跪在Credence身前用手屈起年輕男子的左腿， 以確保他不會在不經意間脫離自己的掌握；另一隻手挑逗地上下擼動Credence的陰莖。

“這樣的你看起來好美。”

 

Credence吞嚥了口， 想藉著專注現在的節慶飲料配方來保持神智清明， 可惜的是效果不彰。

他擔心要是接下來Graves改用嘴來碰他， 大概會立刻就射了。

 

“真的嗎? 你覺得我很美?” Credence控制喘息聲洩出。

 

Graves同意地點了點頭。 傾身向前唇舌沿著Credence的勃起舔舐拉出一條長痕，

Credence覺得自己不能再看這淫糜的景象了， 他必須看向遠方來保持控制力。

 

“我想如果下一次， 你會願意讓我綁緊你嗎?”

 

Graves的雙手沒有停歇過， 即使他把嗓音壓低比耳語還要小聲， 但Credence仍可以聽清楚每一個單字， 而字字都讓Credence的脊柱酥麻不已。

席捲而來的快感重新刺激著他的陰莖。

 

“你想要這樣做?”

 

他的嗓音在問句的結尾碎裂不成聲， 可是Graves不饒過這樣的Credence。

 

“噢 沒錯， 我很想。”

 

Credence甚至不看對方， 的確這做法比較好， 下一秒Graves漸漸緩下手掌撫弄的速度， 好讓他中途用嘴來接管接下來的情事。

Credence幾乎驚叫出聲， 手放在前額上， 就好像藉著一定的壓力能幫助他不要太快達到高潮， 這種與人相連相繫的感覺，

就好似他從前在某些夜店裡嗑了一堆劣質的迷幻藥後所作的奇幻美妙夢中所感受的。

 

接著Graves用舌頭圈繞著Credence龜頭下緣最敏感的一處， 轉動手腕好讓手指在陰莖根部愛撫， Credence高潮了…墜入深深的無底洞，

他可以感覺到自己的臀部無意識地向前猛推， 希望此舉不會傷害到男人。 可是過載的愉悅感讓他無力負荷， 如此瑰麗美好就這樣一下子湧進。

 

當他終於冷靜下來能夠鼓起勇氣低頭看向Craves時， 發現男人正靠在他的小腹上低語著， 而他的手仍扣在Credence的裸臀上。

 

“看看你給了我甚麼好禮物? 一瓶該死的古龍水， 對嗎?”

 

Credence虛弱地微笑， Graves臉上帶笑仰視著Credence說道。

 

“那表示你撐不住了， 我應該脫下衣服然後加入你…還是你有宵禁得遵守?”

 

Credence盯著靠近床旁邊的鬧鐘， 時間顯示現在為凌晨兩點。

 

“嗯， 我可以留宿， 如果你希望我待下來。 我當然想要看你裸身的模樣， 這才公平。”

Credence咬唇， 瞧著正在抿唇竊笑的年長男人。

 

“Okay。 我可不能拒絕這要求。 你會幫我嗎?”

Credence正要以自己還有好一陣子走不動來拒絕時， 可是當Graves開始動手解開背心上的鈕扣時， 他頓時精神又為之一振， 回應，

 

“是的， 求求你。”


	7. Chapter 7

Percival 一點也感覺不到累， 他就站在床畔凝視Credence用著那令人肅然起敬的專注力幫自己仔細地褪下一件件衣物，

他幾乎不能忍受與這名男子只是在他的床上共度一夜。

 

更讓他分心的是， 他發現自己極其渴望想要看自已的腰胯能夠有多契合年輕男子的脊椎曲線。

想要知道在沒有綁緊他的前提下， 光靠熱烈如火的吻和輕如羽觸的愛撫， 他能夠有多失控。

這情景光靠想像就令人陶醉不已， 可Credence就宛若由幻想所創造， 不存於人世間的創物。

 

Graves急不可耐地要他再度屈膝跪下， 用他的大拇指輕壓那豐潤嬌美的唇瓣，

單手捧起了Credence的下顎， 好讓他的手指能徐徐地往裡深入…

 

“這裡是發生甚麼事了?”

 

Credence輕柔的聲音打斷他的冥思， 讓Percival回到現實世界。

 

“嗯? 噢。 我在15歲時候動過闌尾手術。 我發誓那醫生的技術跟屠夫差不多， 他們真是把這手術做得好的不能再好。 ”

 

那傷疤幾乎就像道閃電般落在他的腰胯的側方， Credence的手指溫柔的輕撫過那道傷痕， 彷彿在膜拜般。

Credence的注意力在當他正準備脫下Percival的襯衫和背心時被稍微分散了， 褲子正稍微往下拉至他的臀部

 

“我很抱歉， 這一定很疼。 我還保留著我的闌尾呢。”

 

 

Percival不在意地聳肩。

 

“不是每個人都會得闌尾炎的; 有些人很幸運不用挨一刀。 我倒沒有很想念這個器官， 不過我希望醫生們當時能更細心處理我的傷口。”

 

Credence稍微後退了些， 好讓對方有足夠的空間褪下身上的西裝褲和底褲， 稍微摺疊好後跟背心和襯衫一起放在身旁的椅子上

現在他全身上下僅有一雙襪子蔽體， 他想自己現在看起來一定很可笑。 所以Graves最好還是趕快把它們脫了。

 

Credence說道， “不管你有沒有傷疤， 還是一樣帥氣。 ”

 

Percival看著這樣的Credence露出了微笑。

 

“你真的很甜蜜可人， 有人曾經對你說過這種話嗎?”

 

Credence不可置否。 “可能吧。 不過我是真心的。”

 

Percival漫步走近了正閒適躺在床上的Credence， 他的髮絲澎亂地散落在肩膀處， 雙腿交疊，

而手肘枕在床墊上支撐著自己的年輕男子的舌尖正輕叩著齒間。。

 

“我也是。”

 

他緩緩地匍匐到Credence的身上直到兩人間的距離僅有吐息之遙， Credence率先眨眼而微笑說著。

 

“現在我們要做愛嗎?” (*taking me to bed 帶我去床上， 有做愛之意， )

 

Percival 嘆了口氣， “非常確定我們已經在床上了。”

 

“是啊， 的確是呢。”

 

所有的隻字片語在接下來的時間裡，只餘接吻的聲響充盈在Percival耳中， 那是他所聽過最甜美迷人的樂音。

當Credence輕啟雙唇允許男人更加深深探入， 唇舌相接的同時他無法抗拒輕咬Credence下唇的衝動， 呻吟聲幾乎就要脫口而出。

 

他幾乎已經恢復好體力再來一回合了， 不過他想要先確認下他的特別貴客的狀況。

 

“你有多累呢?”

 

Credence的暗色眼眸在纖長的睫毛之下， 眨著眼看向對方; 這讓Percival不禁自忖他是否有自覺這副模樣有多麼動人心魄的迷人。

 

“還好。 你有甚麼打算呢?”

 

Percival俯身咬著Credence的頸脖， 感覺身下的人扭動， 伴隨而來更多身體間的接觸; 他已經又半勃了。

 

“就像我說過的， 我想要看到絲質領帶綁在你手腕的模樣。 如果你準備好了， 現在就來做吧。”

 

Credence咬著自己下唇聳了聳肩代表同意， 腰臀抵著Percival的蹭了蹭， 呻吟自他的喉間嘶聲而出。

 

“好啊。 那就來吧。。”

 

Percival欣喜不已， 感覺腎上腺素如浪潮般席捲他全身， 與重新覺醒的慾望交錯相織。

 

“太棒了， 我馬上回來。”

 

他飛快地在Credence臉頰印上一吻之後離開了床榻，幾乎要頭暈目眩起來。

Graves的衣櫃裡有幾條不錯的絲質領帶， 它們可不只適用在時尚打扮上， 不過這樣的用法已經有段時間沒用上了。

**Author's Note:**

> ☕ 喜歡這篇譯文的話, 請幫我按 kudos喔 <3


End file.
